Gratitude
by An Insane Nobody
Summary: William makes Grell commit to a most terrible punishment. Thankfully, a Grey-haired knight is there to save Grell. How ever will he thank him? One-shot Lemon GrellXUndertaker


Grell sighed, in disbelief. There was absolutely no way William was serious about this...

"Oh trust me, Sutcliff. I'm very serious about work." Will glared at the redhead. Glaring back at William, he shook off the fact that he was slightly creeped out when William seemed to read his mind. Then again, he did wear his emotions on his face.

"But I might break a nail!" Grell huffed, stomping his foot indignantly.

"I have run out of paperwork for you to do, and while on probation I refuse to let you reap. Who knows what other disasters you could cause." William said strictly, pushing his glasses with his scythe.

"I am not a janitor!" He kicked his mop bucket lightly, making water splash out.

"You are as far as I am concerned. I could make you clean the toilets as well, with your bare hands." William challenged. Grell grimaced at the thought, and bit his lip. He wantonly picked up his mop and splashed it into the lemony water, staring at the Great Hall before him. It would most likely take all night for him to clean. _William is such a prick sometimes...a sexy prick, but a prick none-the-less! _

William nodded and strode out of sight, making Grell smirk at his watery reflection as he swished back and forth. He began to dance to his own mental music. Oh yes, how he wished William would be kinder, but he supposed that he liked to be overpowered. A not so secret fetish, he pondered. A bit of an odd fetish for a virgin...He turned red, glaring down the empty hall with hatred.

He began to wonder why William hated him so much, he has only been kind ever since that magical experience the night of their graduation. Of course, he had beaten William up a time or two before then. Perhaps this was his payback?

Now that Grell was too much of a lady to try to fight back, William was going to take advantage of him? Grell snorted. He didn't need that. He had enough problems going on with his life, however he would still put on a show to hide that fact. Grell was a wonderful actor. He zoned off into his thoughts until he bumped into someone, making Grell jump sideways and squeal before apologizing.

"I am so sorry~!" He frowned, bowing lightly. He lifted his head to notice a certain legendary shinigami looming over him.

"Ihihihihi, it's of no matter, my dear." Undertaker chuckled. "I was only returning some records when I noticed you here all by your lonesome." He brought a sleeve to his mouth to hide a chuckle.

"Oh yes, William has ordered me to mop the Great Hall in it's entirety as punishment." Grell replied drowsily. "It appears I will have to catch up on my beauty sleep another night." He yawned. Undertaker's mouth turned downwards at this.

"Well I assure you, it would go much faster with two." He grinned, grabbing Grell's mop away.

"Oh I couldn't ask that of you. You have a shop to get back to." Grell sighed, grabbing for the mop to have his hand slapped away gently.

"Grab another mop before I tie you down and do all this myself~!" Undertaker laughed, beginning to mop. Grell shrugged, who was he to question what people did on their free time? Besides, there was the fact that the thought of Undertaker tying him down wasn't too terrible...He left to gather a spare mop and returned.

They began cleaning at a steady pace, the elegant sound of the swishing mops held strong until a their mops touched in a loud CRACK. Undertaker merely smirked at Grell's glare, and got back to work, however soon it became a race.

Buckets were spilled and mops clashed together in a dangerous fight to the other side. It all ended when Grell's mop hit the bucket with a great splash. Giggling giddily, Grell smiled tiredly and held up a V for victory when he reached the end of the hall.

"Well done, my dear." Undertaker huffed, catching his breath.

"Iwadndf-" Grell trailed off, fainting into Undertaker's arms before he could complete his thought. Undertaker smirked, hefting the light redhead onto his back as he took care of the cleaning equipment and sped off into the night.

_Warm_...Grell sighed. _Warm and nice smelling..._ He snuggled into his blanket and his eyes shot open, only to realize he was not home, and this was not his blanket at all. Frantically, he looked around and tried to absorb his surroundings. Luckily, he had been here before and recognized the Gothic funeral shop.

"Ihihihi, I see you're up, my dear." Grell whipped his head towards the sound to find a very shirtless Undertaker. He could feel his face heat up as he shut his eyes and buried his face in the material he was draped in.

"I apologize for my rude appearance, but you had fallen asleep rather attached to my robe, and so I had to strip myself from it to ensure you a good night's sleep. I assure you I mean nothing ungentlemanly." Undertaker tipped his hat, making Grell blush madly as he stared at the robe with wide eyes. Giggling like a school girl he handed the man his robe.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep..." He looked up at Undertaker with big doe eyes.

"You caused me no inconvenience." Undertaker smiled charmingly.

"I'm glad, but I still need to thank you for helping me~!" Before Undertaker could protest, Grell wrapped his arms around the gentleman and pulled him towards his lips. The kiss was deep, and Grell soon found Undertaker panting, gripping the redhead's hips as he bit at the man's lower lip. Just as quick as the kiss began, Undertaker pushed away to end it.

"I am most sorry, my dear. I don't quite know what overcame me." He panted, pushing the hair on his forehead with his black nails. The hungry gleam that glistened in the man's cold green eye made Grell's legs tremble. Grell gathered his courage and approached the shirtless man, hooking Undertaker's leg with his own to pull him forward.

"That's quite alright. I admit I had an intention of overcoming you~!" Grell teased, leaning forward and sucking on the man's collarbone.

"I assure you, you've succeeded." He chuckled, a hand traveling up Grell's shirt and landing on a hardened nipple. "And it appears that you are quite overcame as well." He giggled. In a gentle swoop, Undertaker toppled Grell's knees and gently lowered them to the floor. Grell gasped, grasping Undertaker's muscled shoulders and suddenly feeling nervous. He had no idea it would go this far so quickly...

"Und...Undertaker..." He moaned as the man trailed kisses across his chest, leaving a bite wound on his neck. "I have to tell you, I'm a virgin..." He hissed as Undertaker's hands ghosted across his erection.

"No need to fear, my love. I promise to be gentle." The man smirked, unbuttoning Grell's clothes and throwing them aside. Undertaker's searing kisses traveled lower, until the man was kissing the tip of the redhead's length. Grell moaned lowly, making Undertaker growl as he took it in his mouth.

Grell had never before experienced something so blissful as the heat of Undertaker's skillful mouth, the trail of his artful tongue against his sensitive virgin skin. His stomach clenched, and with a hand pressed down firmly on Grell's hip, Undertaker withdrew and dragged Grell's hand downwards. Something warm and thick dropped into his hand, and Grell shrieked.

"Ihihihihi, I am sure you do not wish to take me dry." Undertaker smirked. Grell grimaced.

"At least tell me what's in my hand." Grell pouted.

"Merely an oil I use for my coffins, my love." He laughed at the suspicion. "I would never let you use something that was harmful to you." Undertaker brushed Grell's cheek lightly. With this, Grell nodded and began to prod his entrance tentatively. The gentleman beside him grinned, using his hand to guide Grell to slip inside. Grell groaned, letting Undertaker move his hand back and forth for him, his middle finger sliding back and forth within.

Undertaker quietly took his hand away and watched the man finger himself, adding another finger and crying out his name. Undertaker smirked, slicking his own hands with oil and rubbing his erection while the redhead prepared himself.

Finding that he had waited enough, he knocked the mans hand away and pressed the head of his length at Grell's entrance. Grell tensed slightly and cried out when the man slid halfway in. Undertaker waited a moment, rocking his hips experimentally. Grell's cries then turned into lewd moans, and Undertaker slid the rest inside, surprising the red head by the size.

He slid out slowly, grunting as he looked down at the blissful expression on Grell's face, and the trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth. Undertaker latched on to the young shinigami's neck, biting harshly as he slammed back into him so quickly that Grell's teeth clacked together.

"Mmmg" Grell vocalized, digging his nails into the coffin-makers back as he rocked back and forth. The delicious friction made the world melt together and evil and good collide.

For once, in this single moment, everything seemed right in the world, and nothing mattered more than the writhing fox below him or the gray-haired god above him. In one explosion of painful pleasure, each man's vision clouded and they came. Grell shuddered, clutching the Undertaker as he pulled out and rolled beside him, letting the semen and oil dribble out. Grell cast a half-lidded glance towards Undertaker, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I think...I need...to thank you more often." Grell smiled perversely. A halfhearted giggle escaped the man beside him.

"I would need to agree with you there, my dear."


End file.
